Various systems are currently available that are designed to protected a top portion of an enclosure (e.g., storage tanks, cisterns, containers, etc.). Such systems include coatings, fiberglass, and/or polymeric linings. However, such systems can only be economically applied during the construction of new enclosures, or on existing enclosures that have been taken out of service and fully cleaned. Additionally, currently available lining systems also cause contamination issues to the material being stored within the enclosures (e.g., petroleum, gasoline, other liquids, etc.). Another shortcoming of lining systems is that they cannot be readily replaced unless, as noted above, the enclosure is taken out of service, emptied and cleaned.